


Share

by Anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaallen44/pseuds/Anaallen44
Summary: Sonic and Shadow don't have much in common except for the occasional run, maybe its time to change that





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten

Knowledge

Words complex in shape, words he remained unaware as to their definition or context he'd skip, which just so happens to be the majority of the book, unfortunately. Reading what he could haven't resulted in anything really, he couldn't understand the way every known word fit the bigger picture that was this book. Speaking of pictures, the mid-sized hardback lacked any only blacked text in the most boring font imaginable and rather small in size. He held the book nearly closed to peek to its title 'Reprogramming The Mind' sighing inwardly he returned to the black and white pages. 

He had chosen this one in hopes I'd make him seem more on Shadow's level. Grasping the first book which sounded sophisticated was not the best choice. Peeking over the books ridge Shadow sat leaned against the ceiling to floor window behind them the sun shined into the sparsely decored room. Brightening both figures who sat atop the floored king-sized mattress.

Shadow looked so peaceful, in his element. His face too was in a book, he seemed to be reading with seemingly no problem. Looking to Shadows book in hand he read or rather attempted to read its title. Returning his gaze to his own slightly frustrated. These weren't even novels, they never were, always informational or philosophical or documental....so boring. He suppressed a yawn. 

Peeking behind to the wall of glass beyond his reflection he sighed internally at the sight of a perfectly good day going to waste. Gaze returning to the book in hand he knew this situation was partially his own fault. Prior conversations of wanting to gain more in common with his partner he offered to take part in whatever Shadow saw a fun. Upon discovering the other's idea of fun was sitting inside and reading he kinda regretted the decision. 

"You don't have to force yourself"

Emeralds met crimson, Shadow closed his book on a finger-saving his paged place, Sonic followed the gesture soon after.

"I'm not forcing, I'm just expanding my horizons...book-wise."

Waving the book for emphasis Shadow looked on unimpressed at his obvious lie.

"You look uninterested"

They both knew he read mostly short stories, heavy emphasis on story, preferring fantasy over all else. These kinda books went over his head in terms of content.

"I wouldn't say uninterested... wanna take a break?"

"We just started not too long ago"

Silence overcame them both, Sonic had hoped Shadow had forgotten this truthful nitpick. His plans for closing the massive gap in interest and intellect between them was backfiring. Ever since he had discovered their differing in all things, but running he couldn't help emphasizing this disconnect. 

This disconnection only becoming more pronounced after Scourge entered the scene and upstaged him in terms of intellect and shortened that interest gap pretty fast as he and Shadow had clicked upon first meet. Sure they were brothers- twins in fact yet they couldn't be more different. His jealous flared, he played it off.

"My eyes are getting tired from the small print...I'm really enjoying the book, mind programming is really interesting"

Shadow raised a brow, folding the chosen pages corner before setting his book aside. He saw through the mask.

"Sonic we both know you don't like these kinds of factually driven books. The fact you blatantly rejected my earlier idea of buying books more suited for you is cause for concern. What's changed?"

Sonic too closed his hardback though without the save. Lying it onto the wooden flooring bedside. Scooting back against the glass behind he looked away from his ebony lover.

"Changed? Well... uhm after Scourge's visit I just found myself wanting to explore the more technical side of things."

Frustration overcame Shadow as the topic that was Scourge seemed to seep into nearly every conversation they had nowadays. Why was he always involved? Sonic had been obsessed with his brother ever since his visit. Setting his book aside Shadow confronted the younger.

"Why did you bring up Scourge? What's he got to do with this?"

Sonic remained hushed, his gaze avoiding. Shadow waited patiently.

"I-he...when he was here you guys got along...pretty good"

A glance up to Shadows vibrant rubies.

"Well, pretty well."

Sonic rolled his eyes before rubbing his neck as anxious nerves shimmer inside, Shadow's questioning features remained on him.

"When he came over you guys kinda hit it off and uhm...yeah" 

A realization came as Shadow read between the lines. Reminiscing of his time conversing with the green visitor, quoting philosophical and in-depth discussions of the psychological or technical. Topics he'd ordinarily avoid in his speech when talking to his lover. When talking of cognitive intelligence it always seemed like a sensitive topic for them as such he avoided it. He hadn't thought his bonding with Sonic's equally minded twin would lead to this.  
Shadow began his response.

"Sonic, our difference of interest means little in the grand scheme of our relationship. I see no reason for either of us to feel the need to do what is undesirable to simply please the other."

Shadow waited, Sonics features shadowed and downward facing as he fidgeted with his gloves. Seconds passed before Sonic rose his gaze to meet his own saddened desperation in his emerald eyes.

 

"I want to get to know you more."

Sonic turned his body to Shadow one hand outstretched he gently cupped Shadow's cheeks. The latter leaned into the touch upon contact.

 

"I want to share everything with you"

Shadows gaze widened in surprise at the confession before crimson irises became hidden by lidded ebony. Living in the moment of the hands of his love cupping his cheeks. Shadow rose his own gloved hand to gently grasped Sonic's wrist and brush his thumb across shortened fur. A moment of hushed silence, a light blush clothed bother their features.

"I wish to share all I can with you but my answer still stands. Now get that silly notion out of your head."

Ruby met emerald in a soft gaze. Sonic's smile brightened.

"Yeah, your right just like always."

Sonic was first to lean in seconds following Shadows own nudge forward in anticipation of the kiss to come. Eyes closed their little session of comfort lasted minutes before they broke apart in a huff gazes meeting.

"I too would like to get to know you more also."

Shadow pecked Sonic's lips, a silent beat followed as once Shadow pulled away his love stared to him with gentle eyes. He couldn't stop the confession seconds after as nerves fluttered inside himself. He looked away a blush feathered his cupped cheeks.

"I love you"

Again Sonic pulled him close, Shadow following suit as their lips met once more. Comforted by Sonic's thumb gentle brushing over his cheek Shadow leaned in once again in an attempt to continue the gesture. Lip upon lip in the beginnings of passion Sonic pulled away slightly and spoke Shadow's ear flickered towards him followed by his widening gaze

"I love you more"

"That's debatable"

The following chuckle filled pecks lead to a more lustful outcome. Resulting in two out of ruffled lovers one asleep, the other through tired slit eyes watched him. Legs tangled and arms held strong Sonic nuzzled his exhausted lover.

The sun had long set beyond the horizon, the darkened room illuminated only by the moon's crescent form. Stars peeked into the night sky and Sonic was briefly reminded why he enjoyed coming over. The apartments level was one of the highest and thus allowed for easy access for stargazing. Returning his gaze from the speckled sky he turned away to sit in silence his sleepiness threatening to overcome him.

While Shadow held true to his statement he knew the next time his brother was to visit the process would start again albeit with differing results. It was gonna take more than a confession to dissolve his insecurities. Looking to his slumbering lover Sonic lean down to him and kissed Shadows forehead. Finally succumbing to a sleep which had tightened its hold on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Musical interest

 

Romantic is how Sonic would describe the scene they currently occupied, two lovers opposite the couch but continuing contact with one another even in the smallest of forms. Grasped in both hands; something meaningful an occupation turned hobby for the blue blur. 2 bodies of mahogany on top held taunted strigs of metal, a stroke across allowed the ringing of nestalgia for him. A familial beat he'd start then stop, to lean across and help his mate do the same. Explaining the how and what of strumming the instrument and tuning it. The other remained attentive during the mini lesson, genuinely interested knowing the how of the stringed guitar in hand. Its sound resonating with him as he brushed each cord at random. He could see his lovers fascination with the instrument, understanding the why as to Sonics obsession to play it when under stress or during fits of anger. It was calming, and looking up from his stringing hands he smiled ever so slight at the sight of Sonic relaxed and leaned back against the couch as he strummed his aged guitar, eyes closed as though to get lost in the moment. He paused to listen; too getting caught up in the musical fantasy. This for him was a newfound interest.


End file.
